Yin and Yang
by arieslily17
Summary: The senshi of Mars becomes caught up in a millenia-old feud. She and her fellow senshi, and her boyfriend Trunks must battle a foe more cunning than any other they have faced, while overcoming their own minds...Ch. 4 is up! More soon!
1. The Promise

Arieslily17: *Peeks out timidly* I'm back…New story! It's a bit darker than my other stories. If you have questions about stuff, feel free to ask, and to know why/ how Rei and Trunks are together, see my other story, Meditations. It's like that. This is the sort-of sequel I mentioned. Or just accept that they were already together.

Okay, you know the drill. Standard disclaimer, blah, blah blah. I think by now we all know none of us own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Sole property rights go to Naoko Takeuchi and Akira Toriyama...Fair Use Laws and all of that…

...However, I do own Malus, a character of my own design and of course, any mentions of Phoenix Lily Firestorm. 

On to the story. 

****

**Prologue: The Promise**

  
  


Footsteps... 

She was trapped in a long, dark corridor. There was someone following her. Silently she moved, hoping to evade her would-be pursuer. 

"Somehow," she thought, "there must be a way out." 

Hiding in shadows, she crept out stealthily, moving around a corner and into...a big open room. She was unarmed and untransformed. This was not good. No weapons to help her, no shadows to hide in. A booming roar of sound rang out around her then...

She found herself in the middle of a field, dressed in senshi uniform. Around her lay the bodies of her fallen comrades. Blood everywhere. A scream...then another body fell. It was her princess... A laugh rang out, then many voices at once. A figure in black came up to her, brushed back her blood soaked bangs, caressed her tear-stained face, and smiled an eerie smile. The voices kept growing louder and louder, moaning and wailing in pain. She herself was trembling in fear as the dead gray eyes of the man before her bore into her soul. Then, all of a sudden, everything stopped. 

Silence. 

He spoke. "I have watched you for millennia. Watched and waited. But no more. I am coming for you. Soon it will be over..."

"No!" The senshi of Mars gasped as her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed. It was horrible. Never before had she seen mass destruction and utter devastation like that. Not even the visions before the Messiah of Silence and the battle with Pharaoh 90. There was absolutely nothing left. A part of her hoped it was nothing more than a very, very bad nightmare. But she knew better. The truth was that this was the future ahead of them, if this new villain came. The dark man's terrible, impassioned voice was still ringing in her mind. He sounded so cold and his eyes…they were vile. If eyes were the windows to the soul, then this man did not have one. They held nothing in them, as if they were merely cold gray glass. She wanted to call a meeting of the senshi, to tell them all she could so they could begin preparing. But it was late, and she did not wish to wake them from their sleep over a silly fear that may come to nothing. 

Thinking she had shaken the last vestiges of the vision from her troubled mind, she rolled over to go back to sleep. But just as she was about fall back to sleep, almost convincing herself that the nightmare was nothing more than that, she heard the final promise…

"Soon." 


	2. The Last Semblances of Normalcy

Arieslily17: Hola. Yes, the first chapter…Sorry about the teaser of a prologue. Hope this is well done. =) Enjoy…All right, so I made a few edits/revisions at SVZ's request. I switched to Kate's Japanese name, because I wanted to use it all along, but it only said it once in the manga I was reading, so I didn't want to misuse it. I received confirmation from other people about it though, so I'm fixing it. Also, I did a little research and found the all-boy's school Darien attends in Tokyo that I'm going to use. The uniform I designed is slightly different than the one Naoko uses, but this is AU, and I'm modifying things just a tad bit so they fit with the flow of the story. I was confusing the schools on accident. My mistake, and I apologize. Oh, and DTN, you now have to update! Only 22 days until mine and SVZ's birthday! 

The Last Semblances of Normalcy 

"Riiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg…" The final bell of the day at the T/A School for Girls sounded loudly, signaling the end of the week and jarring the school's most popular and brightest student, Rei Hino, from her private musings.

            She had been having visions the last few weeks. Horrible dreams she could no longer leave as unresolved mental fodder from the day before. Rei could barely sleep at this point, and whenever she had a few minutes alone, such as this last period Study Hall, she would fall asleep and have the vision, or spend the time dwelling on its meaning.

            "Hey Rei, are you all right? You spent the last forty-five minutes staring off into space and doodling strange pictures and words. It's so not like you. And now the last bell rang, and the most gorgeous guy on Earth is outside waiting for you, and you haven't moved a muscle," Kotono, one of her good friends, asked worriedly. 

            "I'm fine, really. I just have a lot on my mind lately, what with planning the next festival and all. I better get going though. I wouldn't want to keep 'the most gorgeous guy on Earth' waiting, now would I?" Rei said, smiling and tucking the paper she'd been writing on into her bag. "I'm going to tell Asanuma you said that…"

            Kotono blushed bright red, "Oh you're horrid. You'd better not!"

            "I'm only teasing. You know I'd never tell your boyfriend something like that"

            "Good-" Kotono said.

            Rei cut her off. "I'll only tell Trunks!" And with that, she grabbed her books and ran off to her locker before Kotono could catch up. Quickly she put away what she wouldn't need for the weekend, made sure everything else was packed, and headed out the main doors. She smoothed out her red, gray, and black uniform, making certain that the spring vest was buttoned properly, the tie was straight, the white knee socks were in place, and everything else was in its proper place. After she finally considered her appearance acceptable, she sighed, wistfully. Rei had been looking forward to the weekend. Tonight she could spend studying with her closest friends and her boyfriend, then spend the rest of the time relaxing and having fun with them. Maybe that would be enough to shake away the dreams…she shuddered as she remembered the blood and death.

            Taking a few steps out into the sunny courtyard, Rei began searching while keeping her eyes shielded for the familiar image of her boyfriend, Trunks Briefs, in his Azabu School uniform. Not seeing him, she frowned, and was about to set off toward his school, which was just down the street, when she felt two warm, strong arms wrap around her from behind.

            "There you are! I've been all over your school looking for you." Trunks whispered in her ear.

            "You know me. Ever elusive, constantly on the move, can't make anything easy for you…" She continued the light banter and turned around to face him. Rei took a good look at him and sighed. 

            He really was very handsome. She had always thought the deep blue of his uniform contrasted nicely with the ice blue of his eyes, the suit perfectly tailored to his muscular frame, the hair always perfect, no matter how ruffled it may get, and the whole look was simply…magnificent. 

            "That's one of the many things I love about you. With you around, life is never boring. There's always some sort of hunting involved, or battle to be won, or something." Trunks said. His eyes turned serious and his face blatantly showed his concern as he took in her exhausted, yet impeccable appearance. He tucked a few strands of Rei's long black hair behind her ear before resting his forehead against hers and asking, "Did you sleep any better last night?"

            "I wish I could say yes, but I'd be lying. I barely slept at all." Rei had told Trunks and the others of her visions after they began and it was no longer possible to hide her sleeplessness. 

            "I'm sorry baby," he said, tilting his chin to kiss her forehead before pulling her into a tight embrace. "We'll figure this out, I promise. Let me know if I can help at all, okay?"

            After staying like this for a few moments, Rei pulled back a bit, leaned up, and kissed him. Her fingers ran lightly through the ends of his hair, and his arms remained firmly around her waist. When the kiss ended, she looked into his eyes and said, "You're sweet. But everything will work out. You don't have to be so worried about me. Now come on. We have to get home soon or everyone will be there waiting for us, including Usagi. And if I arrive after her, I'll never hear the end of it." 

Linking her right hand with his left one, she began pulling him out of the courtyard. He stole one more quick kiss as he caught up to her, then they began their walk to the Temple in earnest.

            "So how was your day?" Trunks asked, trying to uplift the conversation.

            "Not bad. Most of the usual stuff. Though Kotono told me she thinks you're the most gorgeous guy on Earth."

            "Really? I always knew I liked her." He smirked.

            Rei slapped his arm. "Arrogant much? How was YOUR day?"

            "A lot like yours, actually. The usual, you know. A few death threats, of course, from guys who are jealous that I have the privilege dating the most beautiful, most wonderful woman in the world, let alone T/A private school. But that's normal. Oh! There was one new thing. A new person, to be specific. He just transferred in, I'm not sure where from, but yeah, new guy." 

            "Really? What is he like?"

            "Quiet first and foremost. His name is Michael Schwarzmond, and he's a junior like us. He's a little taller than I am, black hair, seems nice enough. Other than that, I don't really know anything."

            "Still, it's much more exciting than anything in my day." She replied, and as they looked around, they realized they were very near the Temple. The conversation died out as they raced each other up the steps.  

            A few hours later, after a productive, yet relatively uneventful study session/meeting/gossip-fest with their friends Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru, the party had quieted down and everyone had slowly filtered out to go home. Usually one or more of them would have spent the night, because the Temple was like their second home, but it seemed that everyone had errands to run and/or meetings or practices or other activities to attend in the morning. Rei was saddened by this…her spirits always seemed better when her friends were nearby. On the upside, however, she had her home and her boyfriend all to herself for the evening, as Grandpa was out at a conference for small business operators all weekend, and had said Trunks could stay to help her with the temple and, Rei suspected, keep an eye on her so she would be safe.  

            Thinking of this caused Rei to smile. A few months ago, Trunks would have been shot before he was allowed to even stay late at the Temple. Grandpa was very protective of her. Especially with boys. And after the fiasco that surrounded her 17th birthday, Trunks was a sore subject. But somehow, in a way that she had yet to figure out, Trunks had regained her Grandfather's trust and approval, to the point of being asked to keep watch over her during Grandpa's now more frequent trips away from home. It probably didn't hurt that Trunks was now attending school, the top ranked all-boys school in the city. Apparently, his mother from the present time decided that it would be good for him. He said it was more about developing social skills and adapting to this Earth, which for him was the past. His classes were a joke, or so Trunks claimed. 

            Roused from her reverie for the second time that day by Trunks' warm embrace, Rei let the matter drop for the time being. When he was ready for her to know, he would tell her. It was a silent agreement they had come to at the beginning of their relationship. Taking in his appearance, she noticed he had changed into some of the pajamas he now kept in one of the spare rooms. Before he could say a word, she kissed his cheek and ran off to her own room to throw on some more comfortable clothes. 

            She emerged from her room, in some fleece pants and a shirt she had long ago stolen from him, and joined him in the large living room. 

            "You know, I may want to wear that shirt again someday." Trunks drawled, as she settled herself on the couch next to him.

            "It's too bad you lost it then, because I know I'm never letting go of mine." Rei smiled sweetly. 

            Trunks grumbled quietly to himself about women and their sentimental attachments to guy's stuff. He took her in his arms and flipped on the TV that was across the room from their position on the big, comfortable couch. 

            Rei groaned. "You're not going to make me watch that thing, are you? You know I'm not crazy about television." 

            "I've put in a movie, one that I think even you will enjoy. _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_. I know for a fact you enjoy well-made movies, and they don't get much better as far as action scenes and other stuff goes. Plus, Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are in it, and I know you're a fan even if you won't admit it." Trunks told her. 

            "He plays the elf in the Lord of the Rings movies, right? I like that character. All right, I'll watch." Rei acquiesced. 

            "And I thought it might keep your mind off other things, so maybe tonight you could get some sleep." 

            "Have I mentioned lately that you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for?"

            "No, but I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked.

            Rei slapped his chest and they settled in for the movie. She couldn't help enjoying it, but at the same time, she knew it would not keep the visions at bay. After the movie was over, they stayed together curled up on the couch, talking quietly until they both slipped into sleep. The dream proceeded to plague her, but his presence soothed her and they were not so horrible. She dreaded when she could no longer sleep in his arms. 

Arieslily: So, how did it go? Special thanks go to Jerry Bruckheimer, Gore Verbinski, and the cast and crew of _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_. Especially Orlando Bloom, because he's wonderful and loves England as much as I do. 

Phoenix: Yeah, he's nice. AND he can fight with swords and a bow and arrows. That's always a plus in a man. 

Arieslily: But enough about him, what do you think of the story? I want to know! It'll inspire me to keep going! Reviews please! I know this is darker than my other stories, but I felt a need for the more mature, angst-y drama. 


	3. You Smiled and the Spell Was Cast

Arieslily: I'm back, after 6 months of being MIA. I apologize for that, by the way. It was just with school, and then exams and my world imploding for a while, and then I got into the University of Cambridge, in England, and I've had crazy work for that, plus I'm working two jobs, one full time and one part time, so it's about 60 hours a week…anyway, I've just not had time. But I've been dying to write some fiction for a while, so here we go. Anyway, this is expressly for DTN, as she has been bugging me for weeks to write some more Rei/Trunks stuff. She may not like it, but it's for her. It's also for everyboy who has been waiting for 6 months for me to update.

Nix: I've been bored to tears with all of the other crap she's had to do. Let's get to the good stuff!

**Chapter 2: You Smiled and the Spell was Cast**

            After a lovely, relatively quiet weekend, Rei's grandpa came home and life returned to the normal: chaotic and hectic, with just a tinge of ever-present danger and imminent death, and the occasional fun afternoon.

            Rei was waiting in the courtyard for her less than punctual boyfriend yet again, when her cell phone rang. Normally she would be opposed to owning something so material and trivial, but with grandpa being older and people always needing to get in touch with her about things for the festival or her friends trying to reach her because of an attack, it was just sensible to get one, so she could always be contacted in case of emergency. She slipped the tiny flip phone from a small pocket on her school bag and flipped it open and discovered she had a new voicemail.

            "Guess it must have been ringing longer than I realized," she said, and typed in her access code. As it turned out, Trunks had called to explain his absence.

            "_Hi Rei, it's Trunks. __Look, I'm sorry I'm not there to pick you up. I know we were going to take one of the capsule cars and go for a drive up the coast for a little while and have a picnic, but I can't do it tonight. I've been 'asked' to go to a meeting in the principal's office to discuss my lack of involvement in, well, ANYTHING at school. It seems they think it's unhealthy for a student to only go to class and not have any extracurricular activities. It's a bunch of crap if you ask me. Anyway, so I won't even be able to walk you home. I hope that's okay, and I'm really sorry that I can't take you up there tonight, there's some things I've been wanting to talk to you about and I thought that would be the perfect opportunity. Guess it just wasn't the right time. But we can try again soon, okay? Right, he's coming to take me to his office so I have to go. Love you. Bye."_

            She sighed. This evening had been something Rei had been looking forward to for a few weeks now. And she was hoping he would have finally opened up to her about the things that had been on his mind lately. Maybe he was right though; maybe it wasn't time yet. With that thought in mind she set off to take the long way home, through the park to clear her thoughts.

            The sun beat gently down on Tokyo as Rei made her way through its bustling streets. "Even though I'm not with Trunks, I may as well enjoy the sunshine and the warm weather," she mumbled to herself as she walked through the park's entrance by the lake. Her mind wandered back to her dreams of late, and the haunting images that would not leave her alone. She tried to shake the thoughts away for the umpteenth time as it finally registered that the park seemed almost abandoned for such a beautiful day as this. Always a fan of flowers, Rei ambled over to the expansive flower gardens planted just a bit further away from her position on the bridge overlooking the boaters on the lake.

            The Tokyo Public Park always had the most amazing flower gardens, with a vast mix of rare and common blossoms all arranged in aesthetically pleasing patterns. Unfortunately this year, the Casablanca lily, Rei's favorite, had not made the final list. But the perennial favorite, a wide variety of roses, was present and she enjoyed those almost as much, along with the orchids, tulips, white chrysanthemums, sunflowers, hibiscus, lavender, and others. She had just stopped to take a closer look at a lovely purple iris[1], surrounded by red camellias[2], begonias, [3] daffodils[4], monkshood[5], and orange mock[6], when she heard a slightly gruff, distinctly male voice with a bit of a German accent call out to her.

            "Such a flower has not even the potential for beauty to parallel yours."

            Rei was used to comments such as this, though not usually so eloquently spoken. She straightened up to her full height and turned around, ready to give the creep a piece of her mind about hitting on her while she was trying to enjoy a walk through the park but stopped. There was no one there except a tree off to her left. So she shook her head and turned back to the flowers. About to move on, she heard the voice yet again.

            "Now, the…Verdamt! Was bedeutet Mondblueme auf Japanisch? Ah ja! The Moon Blossom, on the other hand, is a flower fit to be in your presence." 

            At this point, Rei knew she wasn't imagining it. For while the voice seemed strangely familiar, Rei didn't know any German, especially not the words that the bodiless voice was saying. She looked around again, and realized she was looking too close to the ground. Shielding her eyes from the bright sunshine, she gazed up into the branches of the tree. She gasped at what she found there.

            It was a boy, as expected. But he was strikingly handsome, with dark, chiseled features, olive skin, and wavy-curly black hair no longer than Trunks'. He was wearing an Azabu High School Uniform, but through it one could clearly see that he was well built.

            "You finally noticed me, I see." The accented voice said, as the boy jumped down from his perch and crossed to her.

            "You startled me. I didn't know where you were," she replied, and her mouth formed as small oh, as she took in the full extent of his form. He was tall, and up close was even more handsome than she'd thought. Though in Rei's opinion, he couldn't hold a candle to her boyfriend.

            "I certainly did not mean to do that. I only wanted to meet you."

            "Well now you have. And since that's done, I think I'll be going now," Rei said, and started to leave.

            He reached out and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. "I do not even know your name," he said.

            Jerking her arm from his grasp she said, "Have you given me any cause to want to share it? You accosted me while I was trying to enjoy a quiet afternoon in the park, talking about a flower I've never even heard of, and then you grabbed me!"

            "I apologize, we have started off on the wrong foot. I just could not let you leave without knowing your name."

            "So you made up a flower to try to find out my name? I'll give you points for creativity, because that's actually one I've never heard."

            "It is not made up! It only grows in my native land. I carry one with me wherever I go as a reminder of home." Upon saying so, he reached into his school bag and pulled out a beautiful silvery white flower like she'd never seen before. Rei gasped at the sight.

            "My name is Michael Schwarzmond. In apology for my terrible manners, please accept this Moon Blossom."

            "I, I couldn't possibly," she stuttered, "It's your only reminder of your home in Germany."

            "I brought a whole bush with me, it is planted at my new home. Please, I insist."

            "I, well I suppose I could. If you feel that strongly about it." Rei was apprehensive about accepting this gift. There was something not…right about this boy. Something different about his aura, that was vaguely familiar but not all together trustworthy or human. But she reached out and took the bloom into her hand. She held it up to her nose, and inhaled its enchanting scent. 'This IS a remarkable flower,' she thought.

            "Good, I am glad this is settled. Now that you know my name, I would think it only fair that this lovely angel standing before me share her name." His gruff, yet soothing voice requested.

            "Oh! Where are my manners? Rei Hino is my name. I go to the T/A High School for girls. I see you attend Azabu High School. That's right down the street."

            "Yes, I have just transferred from Augburg, Bayern…I mean Bavaria, in Deutschland."

            "My friend Trunks Briefs mentioned that last week. How do you like Japan?"

            "It is a very different place. The city where I come from, it was big. Not so big as Berlin, or Frankfurt, or even Munich. But it was fairly large. It is so strange to now be living in such a large metropolis, let alone the country's capital. And the language adjustment has been difficult to say the least. But it seems very nice so far. When it has parks like this, and such amazingly beautiful women as you, Miss Hino, it can not be all bad," he explained, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, which she hadn't even noticed he was holding.

            His last action shook Rei and she realized just how long she'd been humoring this strange boy. The sun was beginning to set, and it must have been getting late. 'Grandpa must be worried sick about me,' she thought.

            She started to back away from this Michael Schwarzmond boy, and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but I really must be going. I have to get back home, everyone must be so worried about me; they were expecting me ages ago."

            He held onto her hand and cried, "At least let me walk you home! It can not be safe for you to be out by yourself!"

            She pulled her hand back and backed even further away. "Trust me when I say I can take care of myself. Besides, I have a boyfriend, Trunks you know, and I really don't think he'd like it if he knew you were trying to take me home and all of this…" And she turned fully to walk away.

Watching her long ebony hair swish as she stalked away he thought, 'Scheisse, I am losing her. I must not let her get away, or my plans will be ruined." Michael had known all about her relationship with Trunks. He had known since he first moved here and he had first seen her. The goddess. The most amazing woman he had ever seen and he had seen plenty. There was no soul in the universe like hers. So good, and yet with such potential for darkness. Her smile had cast a spell on him, and he had known he had to have her. And he always got what he wanted. He set up Trunks with the principal by mentioning that he thought it was odd that the boy had no extracurricular activities. The people in this country were so gullible. So Michael ensured that she would be walking home by herself, and all he had to do was wait. But now she was slipping away!

She was a good distance ahead when he caught up to her.

            "What kind of fool is your supposed boyfriend to let you go off by yourself?"

            "He knows perfectly well that I can handle myself. Plus he was stuck in some stupid meeting with your principal," she replied, "Now if you please…I'm suddenly not feeling well and I really think I should go home." A wave of nausea came over Rei that she dismissed as exhaustion but couldn't help but feel as though it was caused by the weird energy waves coming off the boy.

            "Then by all means, if you're not feeling well, you shouldn't be walking alone!"

            "No, I'll be fine, I…" She was abruptly cut off as a wave of dizziness swept her and she passed out.

            "Rei! Rei! Lady Rei!" He cried. 'This was not supposed to happen! She was not supposed to remember…' He sighed and picked her up and ran her to a hospital. Once there he had them contact all her relatives and friends. He waited outside her room in the shadows until they all arrived, including her boyfriend. He slipped quietly away, but not without stealing into her room and leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead.

            "I will see you again soon, Rei Hino. Count on it."

* * *

[1] Wisdom

[2] You're a flame in my heart

[3] Beware

[4] Regard, Unrequited Love, You're the Only One, The Sun is Always Shining when I'm with You

[5] Beware a deadly enemy is near

[6] Deceit

Arieslily17: Well, I'm not entirely sure I'm satisfied with this. Then again, that's the usual with me. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope I haven't given away too much.

Nix: Nah. It's still all, 'ooooohh, mysterious'. I think.

Arieslily: Right. Well, read and review, as usual. I have some more ideas that I'll hopefully be able to get out before I leave.


	4. When I Wake From Dreaming

Arieslily: Okay, so I'm incredibly disappointed in the lack of reviews I've been getting. What's up with that?

Nix: Seriously.

Arieslily: So could we please try and do a little better people? DTN, SVZ, Firenze, and Princess Ren, you're fine. You were great with your reviews. But I've got to know what more people are thinking so I can go on. I have enough ideas for a couple more chapters before I leave, but if no one is reading, I'm not sure how worth the work and the time it will be. Especially if you're reading it and you don't like it-I'd like to know how I could improve. Thank you. Oh, and this chapter is for Firenze and the others, but especially Princess Ren because I thoroughly enjoyed your review, and you were right. Oh, and Ren, (May I call you Ren? Or perhaps Princess? I don't know which you might prefer.) I was disappointed in the length as well, but I didn't want to give away too much. I was already borderline. This one may be better.

Update: I started this before I left, but obviously didn't finish. So here we go. And for anyone who cares, the song lyrics that inspired the title are: "_You/ Have got to have the Blue/ -est eyes I've ever seen/ And when I wake from dreaming/ I am screaming out your name..." _

**Chapter 3: When I Wake From Dreaming…**

Footsteps...

She was trapped in a long, dark corridor. There were little specs of light above her-maybe they were stars. She couldn't tell. She had to keep moving, there was someone following her. Silently she traveled, hoping to evade her would-be pursuer.

'Somehow,' she thought, 'there must be a way out.'

Hiding in shadows, she crept out stealthily, moving around a corner and into...a big open room. She was unarmed and untransformed. Looking down, she found herself in an evening gown, totally unequipped to protect herself. This was not good. No weapons to help her, no shadows to hide in. A booming roar of sound rang out around her then...

She found herself in the middle of a field, dressed in senshi uniform. Around her lay the bodies of her fallen comrades. Blood everywhere. A scream...then another body fell. It was her princess...A laugh rang out, then many voices at once. A figure in black came up to her, brushed back her blood soaked bangs, caressed her tear-stained face, and smiled an eerie smile. The voices kept growing louder and louder, moaning and wailing in pain. She herself was trembling in fear as the dead gray eyes of the man before her bore into her soul. She could feel her life ebbing away, and felt the burns, cuts, and the gash that would take her existence.

He spoke, but it was more like he was using telepathy. She couldn't tell anymore what was real sound and what was all in her mind. "I have watched you for millennia. Watched and waited. But no more. I am coming for you. Soon it will be over."

"No! I will not let you have her!" Another male voice called out this time out surely out-loud, but this voice was softer, stronger, more comforting than the other. It was so familiar, but it couldn't possibly be him. Or maybe it was, she didn't know who she was or what was happening anymore.

"You think you can stop me, you stupid little monkey? I come from one of the strongest powers in the universe! There is no one left who can rival me! The only one is dying as we speak, and I WILL get what I want."

"Are you sure there's no one else?" And a bright light filled her vision.

"Your silly parlor tricks and light shows can not work against me."

"We'll just have to see about that then, won't we?"

She could hear the clang of swords, words, and blows as the two men fought over her dying body. But then, comforting warmth surrounded her. She could feel the presence of magic, and could hear the queen's spell as she used the silver crystal, could feel her queen give up her life to save them all. Her body was lifted into the air. Drowsiness spread through her limbs, up through her torso to her head, and she began drifting away. But before it was done, she saw the two men halt their fight.

"No! This is not the way this was supposed to happen! Damn you Beryl! You were supposed to take care of this!" The gruff, evil voice yelled.

"My love? Please don't leave me!" The other man yelled. Upon hearing this, the evil man took his advantage and stabbed the nice man with light hair. She could hear the evil man mutter, though it must have been through telepathy, 'I WILL find you. Make no mistake about that. I will have you for eternity.' She could feel the spell surround them as well, but could also feel the good man's death rip through her worse than the sword that had killed her. How could he be dead!?! How could they all be dead!?! It wasn't possible, there had to be something left! But she could feel it. Everyone was gone…

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeep, beeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Trunks' head shot up off the edge of Rei's hospital bed as her EKG went crazy and then flat lined. 'She can't be dying, she can't be. Please no, she can't leave me too.'

He started screaming for a doctor and pressing the buzzer. "Come on Rei, stay with me, please," he pleaded.

Suddenly Rei's body took a deep breath and she shot up of the bed screaming.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"

"Rei! Rei! Sweetie, it's okay, come on! You're okay, everything is fine now." Trunks yelled to her, while hugging her still shaking body to his own.

She blinked a few times, shaking her head, her hair flying. Her hands flew to her stomach, and seeing that there was no blood screamed again. Tears streamed down her face. Trunks' hand flew to her face, trying to wipe away her tears and soothe her. "Shhhhhhhh, sweetie, shhhhhhh. It's okay, I'm here, Grandpa is here, and so are your friends."

She blinked rapidly a few more times. "Where…where am I? Who am I? Who are you? What is this place? I should be…En mia lamibonerato donna nicchia effey."

"But the doctors…You shouldn't have amnesia. They said you would be fine! And what was that you just said? What language was that?" Trunks shook his head, "Your name is Rei Hino, you are in Tokyo General Hospital. You collapsed in the park. My name is Trunks Briefs, I'm your boyfriend." He was particularly scared now. She had a feral look about her, with her hair splayed out and a gleam in her eye. Her body seemed to glow, or maybe it was just his eyes tricking him. But she looked at his face, and then into his eyes, and she seemed to calm.

"Trunks? Oh thank Mars it's you. I had the vision again but it was longer, scarier, and I just don't…I couldn't tell if it was the past, the present, or the future," she sputtered out in rapid succession.

"Rei, are you okay now? Are you all here? Because just now you spoke another language like none I've ever heard. You weren't yourself."

"I can't possibly imagine what…It doesn't matter, I'm me. I'll be fine. But how did I end up here?"

"You collapsed in the park. Some dark haired guy carried you in, told the nurses what happened, then disappeared."

"A guy? What guy? Mamoru wouldn't disappear, and he's about the only dark haired guy I associate with."

"Nobody knows who he was, but I think he left you something," Trunks huffed, with a bit of jealousy in his voice, and pointed to a single, silvery white blossom sitting on a tray table along with her school bag.

"That flower…" Rei shook her head as a vision flashed through her mind. She struggled to remember just what had happened before she collapsed. Her short-term memory came flooding back to her, and she cried, "Michael must have been the one who brought me here!"

"Michael!?! Who is Michael!?!" Trunks yelled.

"Calm down. Michael Schwarzmond. You know, the new boy at your school."

"Oh. Wait! Since when are you two on a first name basis?"

"I was walking home through the park and I stopped in the flower gardens for a while. He was there too and he started talking to me. Then I tried to leave and I collapsed. Did the doctors say why?" She shook her head a little, and pressed the butt of her palm to her forehead. "My head is killing me."

"They suggested that it was brought on by exhaustion. Your body showed signs fatigue and lack of rest. Something about too much CO2 in your joints…"

"Well, that could be it, but I can't help but wonder if there were other forces at work. It's probably just paranoia at this point, but something was definitely off in the magical field. I could sense it. I just don't know if it was evil or not."

He pondered that for a moment. "It was probably that with the onslaught of psychic waves, your body just couldn't handle it anymore."

Having considered this, Rei nodded, "That's the only explanation that I can think of…Hey! Where's Grandpa? Shouldn't he at least be here?" She whipped her head around and frowned, not seeing anyone in her room. "And where are the girls and Mamoru? I would like to think they would be here if something happened to me."

"They're waiting outside. They were letting me have some time alone with you. I think they're kind of dying to come make sure you're okay though." As if just realizing they were the only ones in the room, Trunks yelled, "and where are the doctors!?! I called for them minutes ago!"

Almost recognizing their cue, two doctors rushed into Rei's room. "Ah, Miss Hino, you're awake! I'm Dr. Frye," said the short man with spiky red hair, "and this is Dr. Schulz," pointing to the very tall woman with wavy brown hair and large round spectacles. "We've been flown in to take on your case. Now, your tests have been showing us increased fatigue and lack of sleep…"

"And we've heard from your family and friends that you've not been sleeping well and have been distracted for large periods of time during class and other activities," the other doctor finished. She had a pleasant voice, but something about her made Rei feel like she couldn't be trusted.

Rei sighed. She could tell this was not going to go well. "It's true, I've not been sleeping well. That's nothing unusual, I'm a known insomniac."

"But the distracted listlessness?" Dr. Schulz prodded.

Rei suddenly realized she would have to put on one of the best performances of her life to get rid of these so-called doctors. Mustering a sweet smile and putting on her 'I-sound-like-I'm-complying-but-I'm-really-not' voice. "If you weren't sleeping most nights, and had to worry about planning a festival and getting your homework done, let alone helping to run a full-sized Shinto temple and shrine, wouldn't you be prone to a few moments of spacing out?"

Slightly ruffled, the female physician replied, "Yes, well, I suppose all that stress would affect anyone in such a negative manner."

"Quite right," the man posited…Dr. Fries or something. Frye maybe? "We've deduced that you need to reduce the stresses in your life. Cut back on an activity or two. Hire someone new at the Temple? Whatever it takes so you can restore your health."

"Right. So all the hard work I've already done for the festival can just be handed off to someone else who can't handle it? I've logged too many hours on this project, and it's something I love to do! It's one of my few creative outlets. Plus I'm head of the joint Supernatural Club between Azabu High School and TA Private School. I'm President of the History and Ancient Literature clubs, Captain of the Fencing team, and a soloist in the TA/ Azabu High Select Choir. Am I supposed to shirk those responsibilities? I love those activities, they help me stay sane going to a Catholic school that mocks all of my beliefs. Am I then supposed to ask my teachers to please cut back on the homework because I don't sleep well? Or hire another worker at the Temple when we're already having trouble with our finances? Explain how worrying about my chances to get into university with a lowered workload, and trying to figure out how we can cut back costs to budget in an extra full-time worker are going to help me feel less stressed?" She put on her low, quiet, dangerous voice. "A lot of people depend on me for various reasons, and I won't let them down. It's a matter of honor as much as loyalty and responsibility."

The doctors were scared silent.

Trunks sort-of stared, and then came to his senses. Hurriedly he blurted out, "of course not! Are we done here for now doctors? I can see Rei's family waiting outside. Would it be all right for her to see them now?"

Both doctors nodded dumbly and allowed themselves to be pushed out of the room. Trunks closed the door for a moment, rounded on Rei, and exclaimed, "You were a little scary. And your aura glowed the same way it glowed when you were speaking that other language earlier."

"I have no idea what you were talking about. Can you please let them in now; Usa looks like she's going to break down the door."

Trunks stepped away from the door to the room and was quickly pushed out of the way by the crowd of people wishing to enter. Mamoru held Usagi back to let Grandpa push his way through and hug his beloved granddaughter. "How are you my sweet girl? You gave me such a scare. Don't know if I can take too many more of those."

Rei tightened her hug around the old man's shoulders and whispered, "I promise, I'll try not to give you any more." Then Grandpa stepped back and Usagi sprang forward, her eyes dripping down tears. She jumped onto Rei and gathered her into a tight hug. "Rei! How could you do this to me? I was soooooooooooooo scared! I couldn't stop crying and worrying you wouldn't make it!"

"Usa, don't worry," Rei said, patting her leader on the back with one hand and wiping away some tears with the other. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time. If I wasn't around, who would keep you in line?" She smiled, and Usa stuck her tongue out at Rei then moved back to the group. Rei sat happily in her hospital bed, glad to see her friends. Mina was the next to move forward, though she hesitated. "Honestly! I'm not going to break Mina, you can come hug me." Mina too, flung herself at Rei and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. "Uh…Mina, you're choking me. Just a little bit."

"Oh! Rei I'm so sorry! I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"Right. Just don't go trying to heal me yourself. I remember 'Nurse Mina' all too well." Mina scowled, but Rei just smiled back at her, until Mina couldn't stay mad.

Makoto gave her a quick hug and said fighting back a tear, "Glad you're okay Rei. Don't know what we'd do without you." Rei knew Mako hated the hospital, especially seeing anyone she cared about sitting in one of its rooms. "No worries Mako, I'm feeling fine. But Ami, I think you need to tell my doctors a thing or two. They have it in their heads that this is all about stress."

Ami blushed bright red. "I don't know about my being able to tell them anything. It's just good to know you're awake Rei." She hugged her raven-haired friend tightly. "And you could probably do with a bit less stress in your life."

"Et tu, Ami? I can't believe this! I'm fine. This is not stress. In fact, nothing I'm involved in stresses me. Except this hospital! I just need to go home and get some real sleep, that's all." She had entered into Scary-Rei mode, breathing heavily.

Everyone moved a few steps back, except for Mamoru who said in a soothing voice, "Calm down imouto-chan. We'll get you out of here as soon as possible. But you're not going anywhere until you've calmed down and the doctors can see that you are okay to leave." She continued to breathe heavily with a scowl on her face, struggling to calm herself.

Trunks stepped forward. "Rei, sweetie, he's right. You'll be out of here in no time, as soon as you calm down." With his words, she slowly got her breathing and her temper under control. Mamoru made for the door, saying, "I'm going to go get the doctors to release her. Rei, I'll be right back," then he was out the door and down the hall.

"Oh thank the heavens! I can get out of here soon." Everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Grandpa went over and opened it up, assuming it was Mamoru and the doctors. A small man came through carrying a large bouquet of flowers with a card stuck in the top. "Flowers for a Miss…Rei Hino? Any of you fine women Rei Hino?" He asked, looking around at the other senshi.

"Actually, that's me. The one in the hospital bed?" Rei said, exasperatedly. The guy was smarmy, and she didn't like it.

"Sorry pretty lady. Here you go. Whoever your sugar daddy is, he's a lucky, rich bastard." The whole room went silent at this off-handed accusation. Trunks' fists balled up, ready to pound the man for even thinking that his girlfriend was a whore, but she put up a hand to stop him. Grabbing the man by his shirt collar, she pulled his face in close, his putrid breath making her nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Listen here, you pathetic excuse for a foreign exchange student, I am NO ONE'S whore. That means no sugar daddy, or whatever the hell you called it. Most Japanese women, you'll find, have honor and humility, and wouldn't sell themselves. So if you value your life, I wouldn't go around saying such off-handed comments again. Got it? Now apologize to me and my friends, and get out." She brought her other hand up, her hands heating, and pushed him away from her. He stumbled back away from her, watching his buttons melt and feeling the burning on his chest. Once stable on his feet, he mumbled a scared apology, turned, and ran out the door. The room remained silent as Rei examined the flowers from her bed.

"You guys shouldn't have! They're beautiful."

"Uh…Rei, we didn't." Said Usagi.

"Then Trunks, you sent them, right?"

"Sorry love. Not these. I picked out a different bouquet. But there's a card, why don't you check that out?"

"I don't understand. Grandpa, who else knows I'm here?"

"Well, you're not going to like this but…I told your father. I thought he might like to know."

Frowning, she reached for the card, and pulled it down to eye level. Her hands slipped behind it, and pulled the envelope open and off. Flicking the card open, she read the inscription. She began to shake uncontrollably with fear and rage.

_Dear Rei,_

_Sorry to hear you are not well. Hope you get better soon. But I'm sure the doctors I sent for will fix your head right up. We'll chat soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

_Diet Member Hino of the Democratic Independence Party_

"Well, that explains the smarmy delivery man." Upon seeing her friends' confused looks, she said, "They were sent by my father. He's all about cost, not quality. That's how much he cares…" She was still shaking.

"Oh Rei…" Mina said, feeling terrible for her best friend's relationship with her father.

"No, no, it's okay. Somebody get rid of these, please? I don't want to see them anymore."

"Sure, of course. I'll go take them out to the nurses to throw them away." Makoto said, picking up the offending flowers and walking towards the door.

"He thinks it's all in my head. That I'm going crazy or something from the stress, and so he had these two-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Chiba, but we are not signing her release forms until we see her again," Dr. Frye exclaimed, as he burst through the door, Dr. Schulz and Mamoru in tow, knocking Makoto and the flowers over and out of their way. "Now Miss Hino, how are you feeling?"

"I see you have visitors. Yes, one, two…three…too many visitors! Who let you all in here? Miss Hino should not be having this many visitors. She's 'not well'," said Dr. Schulz, complete with air quotation marks, "and shouldn't be bombarded with all of these people."

"They all stay, or I go. In fact, I vote that we all go, you doctors included. You can go back to wherever my father encouraged you to crawl out from, and I will go home with my friends. Sound good? I thought so. Please sign the papers and make this easy on all of us," Rei said, anxious to leave.

"Oh no, no, no, no. We have to make sure you're all right." Dr. Schulz peered over her clipboard at Rei, and checked her monitors. "Well, what do you think Dr. Frye?"

"I suppose she's okay to go. But I would like to see her in a couple of days to check on her progress. Plus I think she'll need these prescriptions filled," he said, handing two slips of paper to Grandpa. "You're free to go Miss Hino."

"Thank you."

* * *

A few hours later, once her prescriptions had been filled and she had been taken home, Rei was feeling much better. She was dressed once again in her comfy pj bottoms and Trunks' shirt. He was similarly dressed and Grandpa was in the kitchen fixing them all a snack. Rei clawed at the hospital id bracelet that wouldn't come off her wrist. Trunks watched, amused, and suggested she just burn it off if it wouldn't come off normally. Filled with a sudden satisfaction, she did just that and sighed contentedly. She snuggled into his arms saying, "I've been wanting to do that since I woke up."

Trunks enjoyed the moment but pushed her back suddenly. "I'm sorry, did my affection offend you?" Rei asked, astounded.

"No, it's not that. I actually enjoy the snuggling with you. But did you take your medication?" Trunks asked.

"What, the sleeping pills they prescribed for me? And the anti-stress uppers, whatever they are? No. I don't need medication to help me sleep. I just need to take care of these visions."

"If you're sure you'll be okay without following their orders. And I know you don't want to cut back, but I'm sure everybody would be willing to come help out here after school. And I might be able to bribe away a Capsule Corp. worker or two to run errands for the festival. Just to give you a hand. But speaking of dealing with stress, I just can't forget what happened today in the hospital."

"What, that guy with the flowers? That's just my father trying to buy off his familial obligations yet again and-"

"No, Rei. I meant when you spoke that other language. It was almost like you were possessed or something."

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Has anything strange been happening that you haven't told me about? Something about your dreams or in class or anything?"

"No…There's nothing. Not that I can think of anyway," she said, contemplating the last few weeks, searching her memory for anything out of the ordinary, "Wait! There was something! Last Friday, the day you were late to pick me up, I was day-dreaming the vision again during last period Study Hall. Kotono said I was doodling."

"You almost never doodle."

"Exactly."

"Did you save it? I mean I know it's not likely, but do you think you might have?"

"I'm sure I didn't. I would have thrown it away…But I was late! I thought I had to run and meet you! So there's a chance it was stuffed into my bag when I was packing up everything else. I'll go check." And with that she jumped up off the couch to go check her bag. She entered her bedroom and found her bag resting against her bedside table. Her eyes lingered however, on the surface of her bedside table, on which rested the moon blossom left for her by Michael. Shaking her head, Rei grabbed her bag and headed back to Trunks. Sitting down on the couch next to him, she began to rifle through the loose papers in her school bag, and came out with a large scrap.

"Is that it?" Trunks asked anxiously.

"It must be. It looks like a bunch of doodles. Little pictures and runes but…"

"But what?"

"It looks like, but it can't be…"

He had an air of panic surrounding him. "Can't be what Rei? You're starting to glow like you did in the hospital."

"Trunks, this isn't just a bunch of doodles," she said, leaning over and looking closer at the drawings.

"That's all it looks like. A bunch of strange little pictures. What else could it be?" He too, tried to take a closer look.

She leaned back. "A language. Well, I think it's two, actually."

"It doesn't look like any language I've ever seen before. It isn't…well is it that language you were speaking in the hospital?" Trunks was becoming a bit nervous.

Her face turned completely serious. "Trunks I haven't spoken these languages in over a thousand years. No one has, they've been dead since the end of the Silver Millennium."

"How is this possible?"

Rei stood, and began to pace. "I have no idea. I mean we knew one day we would get our memories back fully, but so far it has all been gradual. Some of us remember more than others. All I know is I'm starting to remember a lot."

"But what languages are they?" Trunks asked, still seated on the couch.

Rei stopped her pacing and stared at her boyfriend. "They are the official language of the Silver Millennium and of my home planet. Lunarian and Martian."

"Do you know what they say, Rei?"

"Some of it looks familiar. This here," She said, sitting back down and pointing to a symbol, "is Martian for enemy. This one," she pointed to another, "is my name. And this," pointing to a rune, "is Lunarian for 'bond'. With some time, I should be able to puzzle it all out and then interpret the meaning. I think I remember that, back on the Moon, I used to go into a meditative trance and they would record all my prophecies and whatever I said so that it could be examined for potential information on the enemies."

A huge smile blossomed over Trunks' face. "But Rei! This is great! This could be the key to your visions! You could be free."

Rei looked disturbed and unsettled. "At the cost of my present self? My former self could take over with the influx of all these memories. You said it yourself, I was like a different person when I was in the hospital. No, somehow I think this is far from over. But I'll try it anyway. It may help us with the new enemy that's coming."

* * *

Arieslily: So, how was it? Bit darker than usual, ne? And much longer. I think this is the longest single post I've ever written. Is this a sufficient length, PrincessRen? Anyway, darker chapter planned for the next one. Going to be good. Interesting, I think. Can't wait until it's finished. I'm thinking it may be out sooner this time. It's all planned in my head, should be typed by next week. There will be a good cameo or two. I hope you all enjoy it, and that you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!


	5. Distant Shadows, Cloud, and Shade

Arieslily: Back again, and though I really don't think more than three people are reading this, I suppose I will go on. It's just starting to get good anyway. And remember, all comments are welcome!!!

**Chapter 4: Distant Shadows, Cloud, and Shade  
**

**  
**

****

"This was not meant to happen so soon. I had it all carefully planned!" A deep voice, gruff and dark echoed through the cavernous space of a shadowy, dilapidated Great Hall. The man, tall with broad shoulders, was a bit shadowy himself. There was an air of royalty around him as he held himself with perfect posture and paced across the room. He was dressed in the fashion of a prince, complete with crown, and his wavy black hair fell across his grey eyes as he turned and bent to peer into a massive crystal sphere set on a clawed stone base.

"I can't even get a read on her from the crystal now! I have to recalibrate all the charms I placed on everything," he shouted angrily, and whirled around to walk to one of many tables strewn with papers, potions, candles, and various crystals. In a burst of anger, he swept the bits of parchment from the table, sending them flying. "Arhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He growled, "Why isn't this going as planned? Seer!" He yelled, demandingly, "Come to me now! I want answers!"

A beautiful woman appeared, sitting on the throne at the apex of the old Great Hall. Her long, wavy, raven hair with dark red streaks running through it was half tied back with small braids woven in it, an elaborate, silver, bejeweled circlet adorning her forehead. Her body was clad in black leather- a two piece set of armor with highly wrought silver patterns on it. Wrapping around her wrists were similarly designed bracers, and silver arm bands snaked round her upper arms. Matching knee-high leather boots and an ornate sword strapped to her back completed the picture. She crossed her legs and spoke. "I do have a name, you know," her voice echoed through the hall, startling the dark prince.

He quickly recovered and sneered with contempt, "Yes, yes, Phoenix." Taking in her attire, he inquired, "Did I miss something? Are we going to war?"

"It's Lady Phoenix to you, 'Lord Malus'," she claimed, with a bit of contempt staining her voice as well, "and you would do well to remember that. And no, no war yet as far as I know, although at the rate you're going, we'll all be dead in a few days! Besides, I need a way to protect myself from you," she shouted angrily.

"Forgive me, My Lady." Malus made a mock bow and brought and energy ball to his hand, "but last time I checked, we were in MY KINGDOM! I hold all the power here!" Anger came billowing forth at this and he flung the energy ball at the wall above the Seer, sending rock and debris everywhere. She fazed out and appeared behind him.

"As if I didn't see that coming. I'm a seer, remember?" Her voice turned serious, "It will take a bit more than that to kill me, little boy," she whispered in his ear, "Besides, you NEED me, and you know that. Who else will help you predict what the outcome of this ridiculous plot will be?"

"I don't NEED you. I only keep you around because you remind me of HER," he claimed, defeated, as he turned around to face her. "And besides, you've not done a very good job of it so far. Everything is going wrong! She's remembering everything too soon." He held his face close to hers, his eyes trained to hers in an attempt to intimidate her, yet she remained calm.

"It is not MY fault. I predicted only what COULD be, in its most probable form. You didn't take into account the fact that she is a senshi, and could therefore have her magic interfere and cause complications. Not only that, she is a special senshi. Her magic is different from the others, and more powerful than any save your other half."

"NEVER bring up that wretched, meatball haired, would-be princess. She and her family took everything from us, and I intend to get it back. And what do you mean, 'more powerful'? My Lady is just a senshi, the same as all the others. What aren't you telling me?" He replied.

"I can not tell you anymore. It would disrupt the balance too much. You will find out in time." With that, she extracted herself from their battle of dominance and moved back a few steps. "Beware, my Lord Malus. Many have gone up against them in the past. None have succeeded."

He watched puzzled, as she began walking away, and called out, "I will not make the same mistakes my idiotic predecessors made. Their incompetence is why they could not win. That is why I am watching the whole lot of the senshi, and waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Unfortunately, the calibrations for all the observing spells are off now, because she is awakening to soon. That is why I called you here." She paused and turned to look at him, and he bowed properly before entreating her, "My Lady Phoenix, do you have any useful insight for me?"

"I am aware of the reasons why you called me here. They don't call me a seer for nothing." She replied. "In any event, the reason why the spells are not working is because they were too finely tuned to HER. I suggest that if you are sincere in your desire to defeat the senshi, you actually watch all of them. Or at least, put less emphasis on the Martian. Recalibrate the spells to encompass all of them. It won't be hard to do. Here," she said, conjuring a vile with a dark blue-ish potion in it and tossing it to him, "this should help you. Sprinkle a little on your crystal." And with that, she fazed out in a burst of flames.

Malus looked at the small vile in his hands and then to the giant crystal ball. He strode over to it and uncorking the tiny bottle, sprinkled a few drops of the potion on it. Muttering a spell under his breath, a vision of the sleeping Martian senshi appeared under the crystal's surface. The dark prince laid his hand on the crystal, about where the image of her cheek rested. "Soon, my princess, soon. We'll be together again soon. For now though, it will just have to be in your dreams." Speaking another spell, Malus disappeared in a rush of fog, and the image of the peacefully sleeping Martian senshi began to frown, then writhe and shake as the nightmare took over once more…

* * *

Arieslily: Please review. I know this is short, and I apologize, but it wasn't meant to be long. I just meant it to be a brief insight into the mind of the enemy. Hey, at least it was out sooner than my updates usually are! Plus my head is full of ideas to keep going, so it may not be so long before another chapter is out. Up next: A history lesson! I think. I've not really decided yet if we're ready for that, or if it's going to be the chapter after next. But do tell me what you think, I thrive on it! ) And PS: Why won't this blasted document manager allow me to have spaces and indents in my story? I hate it! Sorry for the crap structure.  



End file.
